Where There's Smoke, There's Fire
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Zedd turns up the heat in Angel Grove just as Aisha's named Fire Safety Captain for a week.
1. Fiery Interest

WHERE THERE'S SMOKE, THERE'S FIRE

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"Students, we have a special guest today," Ms. Appleby stated. "This is firefighter Newman. He's going to talk to us about the upcoming Fire Safety Week." Aisha and Kimberly turned to each other.

"He is so cute," Aisha whispered.

"I know, right?" Kimberly agreed. Billy and Jason looked at other and rolled their eyes.

"Geez. What is it with girls and older guys?" Jason wondered.

"I've got no clue," Billy admitted.

"Thank you, Ms. Appleby," firefighter Newman said. "The best way to fight fires is to prevent them from happening. This week you'll learn some helpful ways to keep your homes and your surroundings safe from fire. As you'll see, most fire prevention is just common sense."

"Firefighter Newman is going to select the Fire Safety Captain from Angel Grove High School based on the essays you've written."

"Well, I was very impressed with all of your essays, but one of them was outstanding." Bulk and Skull stood up.

"Say no more," Bulk stated. "As Fire Safety Captain, I think it's best if we all took the rest of the week off from school and think about what fire **really** means to us," he continued in a mock serious voice. Billy, Jason, Aisha, and Kimberly laughed.

"Sit down, you two," Jason said.

"Quiet, dweeb," Bulk barked. "Now, as I was saying---"

"Bulk, Skull. Sit down," Ms. Appleby interjected angrily. The two did so and Aisha looked at them.

"I thought it was a good idea," she whispered. Bulk gave her a half smile.

"Please continue, Richard."

"The student I've selected is Aisha Campbell." The class clapped.

"Outstanding. That's quite an honor," Billy told her.

"Way to go. That's awesome," Jason added, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Wow! I am so excited!" Aisha said. _I can't believe I was chosen out of everybody_, she thought to herself. Bulk stared at her. _She's really into this stuff. I guess I'll have to prove that I know about it_, he determined.

"That is so great," Kimberly commented. They laughed. On the moon, Zedd frowned thoughtfully, though you couldn't tell from looking at his visor.

"So, the Power Rangers are interested in fire safety. I've just become interested in fire myself. I'm going to make Angel Grove the hottest spot on Earth," Zedd declared.

"I've noticed that the Purple Ranger takes her responsibilities seriously. And seeing as how she's new to the team, it should be easy to use a type of fire monster to lure her away from the other Rangers," Goldar stated.

"That's not a bad idea, Goldar. I'm impressed," Zedd commented. Goldar let out a soft growl but said nothing. Zedd was starting to get on his nerves. _Why didn't I remain loyal to Rita like Scorpina did? I could've easily helped her throw him out_, he thought to himself. He forced himself to pay attention as Zedd continued. "And if the Rangers don't surrender, I'll bring Angel Grove to its knees!"


	2. Fire Safety

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I know in "When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger?" Jason wasn't in class with Kimberly, Billy, and Aisha, but in this ep, Adam's not in their class, so I'm guessing it's a different period than that ep.

"Like Firefighter Newman said, most fire prevention **is** common sense. This morning, we're going to talk about the hazards of overloading electrical circuits." Then, Aisha plugged in some outlets. "**Never** plug too many things into one outlet. Like, if you're gonna blow-dry your hair, and you want to use a curling iron also? But you want to put on gel first, but you **know** you've gotta blow-dry it out? Then, you want to use the curling iron again---just on the ends?"

"Wait, you put gel on before you curl?" Kimberly asked.

"Well girl, **I** do. But you can gel after you curl," Aisha answered. Jason let out a soft laugh. _Not the point, ladies_, he thought to himself.

"Ladies, can we get back to the fire safety lecture?" Ms. Appleby prodded.

"Sorry," Aisha said in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry," Kimberly mouthed. Just then, Bulk and Skull came in with a Dalmatian, dressed as firefighters. _Wow. Bulk looks kind of good in that uniform_, Aisha thought to herself.

"Bulk and Skull, you're late," Ms. Appleby told them.

"That's future Firefighter Bulk," Bulk corrected.

"And future Firefighter Skull," Skull added.

"Take your seats. Aisha's in the middle of a presentation," Ms. Appleby stated.

"And I'm sure it was a fascinating one. But we've got a presentation of our own," Bulk told her. "Move over for the professionals," he told Aisha. _She is going to be so impressed with my fire safety knowledge_, he bragged to himself.

"Boys---" Ms. Appleby began.

"That's okay, Ms. Appleby. This should be interesting," Aisha commented. _I hope he knows what he's doing_, she thought.

"Well, as official members of the Angel Grove Wanna-be Firefighters Club, we've prepared very special slide presentation illustrating the dangers of my father operating a barbecue," Bulk told them.

"Yeah! So pay attention," Skull insisted.

"These slides represent the famous event---1993 Bulkmeier Family Barbecue known across the country to firefights as---The Big One," Bulk continued. They watched as Skull tried to get the projector up.

"Skull, would you like some help with that?" Aisha questioned, but he just waved her off. She looked at Ms. Appleby and shrugged. She tried. Then, "Bulk, I really think you should use another plug."

"Hey! I know what I am doing, okay?!" Bulk exclaimed. "I am not an idiot."

"I didn't say you were." He went to plug the cord in.

"Uh guys, that looks really dangerous," Billy stated.

"Yeah, why don't you just use another outlet?" Jason suggested. Bulk just put the plug in and immediately sparks flew. With a surprised exclamation, he pushed Aisha out of the way and started to squirt water at the cords as the rest of the class stood up. Billy and Jason pulled Kimberly back. Aisha pulled the plug out and used a small fire extinguisher to vanquish the sparks.

"All right class, come back to your seats," Ms. Appleby said nervously.

"Remember everyone, water and electricity don't mix," Aisha cautioned.

"Well, that was just a test to see how the class would react to a **real** electrical emergency," Bulk stated, trying to save face.

"Actually guys, that was a good demonstration of what **not** to do," Aisha corrected. Bulk just semi-glared at her. _Well, that didn't work. Why didn't I listen to those dweebs?_ he thought to himself.

"Aisha, I am so proud of you," Ms. Appleby told her as the class clapped. On the outskirts of the Command Center, Alpha was working on the five original Thunderzords.

"What's your status, Alpha?" Zordon questioned.

"I'm almost finished, Zordon. The Rangers will be so surprised and pleased to learn that we discovered enough residual energy from the Dinozords to program in their attacks into the Thunderzords," Alpha answered. After school, Billy, Kimberly, Jason, Tommy, and Aisha were at the youth center, hanging up fliers.

"You're kidding me? They really did that?" Tommy asked with a small laugh as they hung up fliers around the juice bar. He and Kimberly were each wearing a black fireman's hat.

"Yeah. I think Bulk was trying to impress Aisha by showing off his knowledge of fire safety," Kimberly answered. "By the way, where are Zack and Trini?" she wondered.

"Library. Zack said something about needing resources for a research paper," Jason answered as they walked up to Ernie and Aisha.

"Well, that should just about do it," Billy stated.

"Did you put any up in the hallway?" Aisha asked.

"Not yet," Kimberly responded with a sheepish look.

"We can't afford to leave anywhere out. Not when it's something as important as fire safety, okay?" Aisha reminded her.

"Sorry," Kimberly apologized. "You want to do that?" she asked Billy.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Uh, listen, Tommy and I gotta go to the park and meet the rest of the guys for our run soon," Jason said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Tommy recalled.

"So what else is new?" Jason teased. Tommy feinted a punch, which his friend easily blocked. Kimberly and Billy just shook their heads.

"Well, if you guys are going by the mall, could you put some fliers up?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Oh, and at the library also, and the gas station, and the video arcade. Thanks." Then, "Come on, Ernie. Let's see how the kitchen looks."

"Cool." They walked off.

"Aisha sure takes her fire safety responsibilities seriously," Tommy commented as he took off his hat and handed it to Kimberly.

"Maybe a little **too** seriously," Jason mused worriedly.

"Yeah. I agree," Billy agreed.

"No," Kimberly dismissed. "Come on, you guys. It's a very good opportunity for her. I think she's doing a very good job," she said, placing the hat on Billy's head and then smacking the hat.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Billy sighed, patting his head gently. He had felt that slap through the hat.

"Well, we got our work cut out for us. So we'll see you guys later," Jason said.

"Bye."

"See ya guys." Jason and Tommy left. On the moon, Goldar walked to Zedd's Chamber Of Command.

"You sent for me, Your Excellency?"

"Yes, my Flame Head monster is finished and ready to lure out the Purple Ranger, but four of the Rangers are out and about and could ruin my plans. I want you to dispose of them."

"At once, my lord." Then, he disappeared with a group of Putties. In the park, Rocky, Adam, Jason, and Tommy were out jogging. Without warning, they noticed their company.

"Oh, man. Not these guys again!" Tommy complained.

"What are they doing here?" Adam wondered.

"They're cruisin' for a bruisin'," Rocky answered. "Come on!"

"Spread out!" Jason ordered, and they did so. The Rangers fought the clay creatures who seemed to run around aimlessly. Presently, the four realized that they were being corralled together.

"What's going on?" Rocky wondered.

"Oh, so they want to play, huh?" Tommy surmised, and tried to attack, only to be pushed back. Goldar laughed sinisterly.

"What are you up to, Goldar?" Jason demanded.

"Lord Zedd has big plans and he doesn't need you getting in the way," Goldar responded. Jason, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam struggled as the Putties wound the black rope around them. Once the Rangers were incapacitated, Goldar and the Putties disappeared.

"Okay, is it just me or does he have a weird fetish for tying us up?" Rocky wondered. Tommy and Jason let out a bark of laughter. That was certainly true. They couldn't count the number of times Goldar had shackled them in some way. Meanwhile, at the youth center, Kimberly and Billy were talking as Aisha came out, with Ernie close behind.

"Well, how'd I do?" he wondered.

"Pretty good. I only found a couple of problems," Aisha replied, handing him a sheet of paper.

"Ah, these are minor things. I'll get them fixed by next week," he responded.

"There are no such things as "minor problems" when it comes to fire safety. Next week could **be** too late," Aisha stated.

"I guess you're right, Aisha. I'll get on it right now," Ernie said.

"Great Ernie," Aisha approved and he left.

"Well, Ernie seems genuinely concerned," Billy told Aisha.

"I'm responsible for the safety of everyone here. I can't afford to take any chances," she replied. Her friends fell silent.

"Hey, how do you think the others are doing on their hike?" Kimberly asked Billy, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Billy responded. Aisha ignored them and turned to look at something.

"Are those exit signs properly posted?" she wondered, and went to check.

"Uh Kim, normally I would hate to say anything offensive, especially when it concerns a friend, but I have reason to believe that Aisha's experiencing a psychological breakdown of the neurosis."

"Are you saying that she's lost it?"

"Yes." In the hallway. Aisha was busy checking the exit signs and other features when she felt something at her feet.

"Huh?" She bent down and picked up the note. "I have more tips for fire safety week. Meet me by the Angel Grove dam." Her brows furrowed in confusion. Who could've sent this? _I suppose it doesn't matter. Whoever it is has important information that I have to know_, Aisha told herself and hurried off. When she got there, she looked around.

"Hello? Is anybody here? I got your note," she called. _Maybe this was a trick_, she thought. There was a whinny and she turned around. To her horror, there was what appeared to be a barbecue grill riding a horse. "O…kay. That's new," she said. "It's morph---" the monster let out a blast and she fell to the ground. Before she could get her bearings, the monster telekinetically pinned her to the bridge. Then, Putties appeared and strapped her to the concrete with black cords.

"The first lesson of fire safety…don't get burned!" With that, the monster let out blasts of fire on either side of the bridge, and then disappeared. Aisha looked to either side to see that though the fire was a long ways off, it was slowly advancing towards her. Her breath caught in her throat.


	3. Flame Head

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Bulk and Skull stepped out into the clearing.

"Bulk, I'm still not sure I want to be a fireman. I think my calling's in politics," Skull stated.

"Skull, I'm going to explain this whole thing to you one more time: where there's smoke, there's fire. Where there's fire, there's trouble. Where there's trouble, there's the Power Rangers. You got it?" Bulk asked. _Besides, I saw the way Aisha looked at me in this uniform. She was __**definitely**__ attracted_, he thought proudly.

"Nope, not really following your logic Bulkie," Skull responded. _I'm not really sure what smoke and fire have to do with the Power Rangers_, he thought. Bulk sighed in exasperation. _What do I have to do, spell it out for him?_ he wondered. He sniffed the air.

"You smell something?" he asked hopefully. However, Skull misunderstood.

"Hey, it's not my fault we had burritos in the cafeteria today," he said.

"No! I mean fire!" his friend corrected happily. He looked around and was chagrined to realize it was just a man barbecuing.

"Oh. Just our luck," he said dourly and they walked off. Zedd laughed.

"This is going even better than I planned! With five Rangers tied up, the remaining four will be easy targets!" he cheered. "Go, Flame Head monster! Lure out the remaining Rangers and destroy them!" he ordered. Flame Head did as she was told. In the Command Center, the monster alarm.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Another one of Zedd's monsters is on the rampage in Angel Grove Park!" Alpha yelped.

"Contact the Rangers at once," Zordon instructed and Alpha did so. Jason, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were still trying to get free when they heard their summons.

"Man, I'm gonna **get** Zedd!" Jason growled. Aisha whimpered as the flames rose and advanced. _Oooh, not good_, she thought. Then, her communicator went off. She grunted and tried to get free.

"I don't understand this, Zordon. Jason and the others aren't answering," Alpha worried.

"Turn on the viewing globe. Perhaps they are involved with a project that prohibits them from hearing their communicators," Zordon theorized. Alpha did so.

"Oh, no! Jason, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam are really in a bind!"

"And what about Aisha?" Alpha pressed another button and Aisha's image appeared. She struggled against her bonds as the flames moved forward.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Dudette in trouble! Dudette in trouble! Dudette in trouble! Dudette in trouble!"

"Contact Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Trini."

"Right away." Back in the clearing of the park, Bulk and Skull were discussing ways to lure out the Rangers.

"You know Bulk, fire is kinda scary, so what if we just yell 'Fire!' and then the Power Rangers will show up and save us, and we won't have to actually be near a real fire?" he suggested.

"Don't be such a wimp. Fire doesn't scare me," Bulk sneered. "Besides, the Power Rangers are too smart for that." Just then, there was a blast a small fire landed in a trash can. Skull's eyes widened.

"Fire. Fire. Fire!" he rasped.

"Look you bonehead, I just told you: the Rangers are too smart to fall for that," his friend snarled. Then, as Skull kept rasping out the word, "Wait a minute. I smell smoke!" He turned around and began screaming.

"FIRE!" they ran into the lake as the monster continued to spew out fire. Hearing the screams, the four shackled Rangers increased their struggles.

"Oh, man. Zedd's created another monster," Jason surmised. Their communicators went off again. In the Angel Grove Library, Zack and Trini stood up and walked out of the establishment.

"What's up, Alpha?" Zack asked.

"Zedd's sent forth another monster! You must get to Angel Grove Park immediately!"

"We're on it," Zack told him. "It's morphin' time! Mastodon!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" In the Youth Center, Kimberly and Billy went to hallways, where they made sure the coast was clear.

"We read you, Alpha," Billy stated.

"Another of Zedd's monsters is in the park! You must go help Zack and Trini!"

'What about the others?" Kimberly wondered.

"Zedd's got them all tied up, and Aisha's in danger of burning to death on the bridge above the Angel Grove Dam," Alpha reported.

"Oh, no. Aisha," Kimberly worried.

"Perhaps I can release her and the others with my Power Lance," Billy suggested.

"It is worth a try," Zordon said.

"It's morphin' time!" Kimberly hailed. "Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!" the Blue Ranger found himself at the bridge.

"Aisha!"

"Billy, hurry!" With a growl, Zedd sent down Putties. With karate yells, the Blue Ranger went through the Putties until he was able to get through them and then jumped into the air, and cut Aisha's bonds with his Power Lance.

"Stega!" Aisha called and then landed on the ground.

"Come on, the others need us at the other end of the park," the Blue Ranger said and they quickly teleported to where the monster was and they began fighting it. Zedd sent down another batch of Putties and Aisha immediately set out to destroy them. Hearing the battle sounds, Jason, Rocky, Tommy, and Adam increased their struggles even further. However, the magic held fast. Suddenly, there was a yell and the Blue Ranger flipped through the air and landed in front of them.

"Billy!" the four cried in relief. The Blue Ranger destroyed the ropes.

"Oh, man. What a relief," Rocky said.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Brachio!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" once morphed, they jumped into the fray. However, it soon became clear that the Purple Ranger was bent on taking on the whole group by herself.

"Oh, terrific. She's forgotten how to gung ho," the White Ranger muttered.

"Speaking of which---" As the Red Ranger said this, he and the White Ranger both kicked an incoming Putty.

"Ai-yi-y-yi-yi-yi! Aisha's trying to take on everybody by herself!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Teleport the Rangers back here at once," Zordon commanded, and Alpha did so, barely getting the Rangers out in the nick of time.


	4. Firefighter Rangers

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Reference to "Putty On The Brain". And yes, I know I've been making a lot of references to other eps, but I'll try to stop that.

"Where's Alpha?" Kimberly asked in concern when she didn't see the robot.

"Finishing up for a project for me. He is fine," Zordon assured.

"What are we doing here? We need to get back to the park before the monster burns down the whole city," Aisha stated ignoring the exchange.

"Aisha, you acted unwisely and recklessly by trying to take on the Putties and Flame Head monster by yourself. Not only could you have gotten yourself hurt, but your friends as well. Many times in life situations arise that require clear thinking and to be brave enough to seek the help of others," Zordon told her.

"But Zordon, it's my responsibility. I agreed to be Fire Safety Captain," Aisha objected.

"Yeah, but you took on that position as a civilian and under normal circumstances. When it comes to Rangering, only teamwork can help us defeat the forces of evil," Jason reminded her.

"Yeah, this is a time when you need to gung ho," Tommy agreed.

"Huh?" Rocky and Aisha asked.

"He means 'work together'. It's Chinese," Adam stated.

"Exactly," Kimberly agreed. "And you know what? We're there for each other."

"**Always**," Billy confirmed.

"I guess I've got a lot to learn about being a Power Ranger. I'm really sorry," Aisha said.

"It's okay," the others told her.

"Rangers, Zedd's monster is continuing to shower the city with flames. You will all need to work together to defeat her," Zordon stated.

"Hey, does that ice device still work?" Zack asked.

"That was made with the Saliguana in mind. It may not be powerful enough for this monster," Billy answered.

"It's not. But Zack has something that is," Alpha told them, surprising them all.

"Huh?" the Rangers asked.

"Where were you?" Kimberly wondered.

"This brings me to my surprise for you, Rangers. Alpha and I discovered that there was enough residual energy in your old Dinozords to add their attacks to the Thunderzords," Zordon told them.

"So I can use the Mastodon's deep freeze on this thing!" Zack enthused.

"Precisely," Alpha confirmed.

"Let's do it," Jason declared. "Back to action!" Instantly, the Rangers were back in the park.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Once the zords were there, the Rangers went into action, blasting it. Flame Head roared.

"You think you can stop **me**? I'm going to burn to cinders!" she shrieked and blasted the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

"Whoa!" the Red Ranger cried.

"What do you say we go for a fake out?" the White Ranger suggested.

"Let's do it!" the Red Ranger agreed. The zords acted as if they were going to attack, and when the monster turned to block their assault, the Black Ranger pressed a button in his zord and streams of water came pouring out. The monster cried out in surprise.

"What is that?" Zedd growled.

"It's the Mastodon's deep-freeze attack, Sire," Goldar responded.

"How is it possible? I destroyed those zords!" Zedd roared.

"I-I do not know, Lord Zedd," Goldar answered. Once the monster was frozen, the Rangers attacked with their zords, the original Rangers opting to use the restored Dino attacks. Zedd growled as he saw his monster destroyed and Goldar beat a hasty retreat out of the Chamber Of Command. Minutes later, the Rangers were sitting at a table in the youth center.

"Man, it felt good to use the deep freeze again," Zack enthused quietly.

"I know what you mean. I missed the Tyrannosaurus' attack myself," Jason agreed. The others laughed.

"Guys, I really want to apologize for getting so carried away," Aisha said.

"It's all right. I mean, sometimes taking on such a big responsibility can get a little overwhelming," Billy told her.

"Don't I know," Aisha commented with a laugh. Just then, Bulk and Skull walked in, dour expressions on their faces.

"Hey, what's the matter with you two?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah, you guys looked bummed," Jason added.

"They kicked us out of the Wanna-be Firefighters Club," Bulk announced.

"Oh, how come?" Kimberly asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Something having to do with it being against regulations to hide in a lake during a fire," Bulk answered, and everyone laughed.

"They took away the pooch," Skull moped.

"Will you shut up about the dog?" Bulk snapped. "And once more, we never even got to see a Power Ranger," he continued. Ernie decided it was time for a change of topic.

"Well, you two guys are just in time for our surprise," he said.

"Oh!" Kimberly recalled, clapping her hands together. "We wanted to show you how much we appreciated all your hard work for Fire Safety Week." Ernie brought out the cake and Skull's eyes widened in horror.

"FIRE!" he screamed. Bulk started screaming too and Skull ran to the counter, grabbed a glass of water and threw it, the contents landing on Bulk. Everyone laughed. Then, Aisha stood up and blew out the candles as the others clapped.

THE END


End file.
